


Easter Break

by milktea (pasteltakashi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Meeting the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, au where remus raises harry after TPOA, sort of domestic sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltakashi/pseuds/milktea
Summary: Finally the Easter break has arrived and you're overjoyed at the idea of getting to spend a week with Remus. However, you find that you're not the only one staying in the cottage. Will you get the break that you so desired in the end?[Not beta read so please excuse any mistakes]
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Easter Break

Hogwarts was a buzz. Students out of uniform darting about the halls, some flocking to their common rooms, others heading out to Hogsmeade on their way to head home for the week or to simply enjoy themselves in the small village. Normally you wouldn’t leave the school during the Easter break, it was considered unorthodox for teachers to head out to during breaks as small Easter; especially considering that it was so close to exams as well. But then this year was different, you had a someone to spend the break with and there was no way you were going to miss out on a week with him. You wanted to head out of the school as quickly as possible, you’ve been longing for this day after all. However, as fate would have it before you could even look at the floo powder that you had so carefully obtained, a handful of students rocked up at your office with a long list of questions. It was one of the many struggles of being a teacher, even more so a teacher of ghoul studies. Your niche subject meant that it would be difficult for any other teacher at the school to provide supplementary aid to your student while you were away. Meaning that for the time being you were stuck answering the questions your students had, narrating your guidance to a quick quote quill to ensure that your students had a copy of what you had told that, just to be certain that there would be no issue with the recollection of your answers. Once your students had all the answers and guidance that they need they bid you a farewell, wishing you well on your break, before leaving your office meaning you could finally be on your way. You took your final precautions before preparing your floo powder; filing about stray papers on your desk and putting up a notice that you weren’t in for the entirety of the Easter break. Finally, when you felt that everything was in order, you collected your bags and stood by the fire place. A top your mantle-piece was a small porcelain pot, you reached for the pot and opened it up, all that was required was a neat little handful of the powder. You scoop some with your fingers before casting it into the fire place and within seconds there was a burst of green flames. Taking a deep breath, you picked up your bags and stepped forwards, you never did enjoy the stepping into the fire part of using the floo system. Nonetheless however, you stepped in, announcing your desired location with clear and careful diction. Eyes closed tight; you were whisked away.

There was a distinct change of atmosphere as you felt yourself arrived. The hectic atmosphere of the school had now faded and was replaced with a slower and more homely atmosphere, one which you greatly preferred. Although your peaceful arrival was interrupted as you recalled the smaller stature of the cottage’s fireplace. You found yourself at your knees, readying yourself to appear in the small fireplace. Down on your knees you, you slide your bags out of the fireplace ahead of you, crawling out. Entirely in your own world, you spoke allowed while you sorted yourself out, trying to pat off the soot around your knees and on your palms. You talked about how Remus could have been kind enough to clear the soot before your arrival, among other things. The way that you were met with silence proved to be some degree of a tick off that something was different in the small Yorkshire cottage. Fixing your hair, you looked up and took in your surroundings, the silence turning into the two somewhat startled faces that you were met with. For a moment you feared that you had somehow landed in the wrong place but soon the two faces became painfully familiar. You grimaced, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had spoilt your break already despite you having no understanding as to why you were confronted with the two students. Harry had opened his mouth to address the general concerns of all in the situation when the familiar click of the front door echoed through the otherwise silent cottage. Remus entered, coming straight into the complex situation that had been created by your later arrival. He seemed to pause as well though, glancing between the two groups, deciding how to approach this. It was obvious that you weren’t overly pleased by the, in your opinion, the intrusion of the two teens.

Slowly he addressed this, trying to use the most delicate phrasings that he could. “(Y/N), I did mention the young man I’ve been caring for,” Remus started, unnerved by your now unyielding gaze upon him.

“Well, this is him,” he gestured stiffly to Harry, “I’d intended to us this break to bring you both together. However, it’s now obvious that Aspin hasn’t yet delivered my letter noting that there would be another guest”

You stayed quiet, mulling over your potential responses to what you had just heard. On the one hand you wished to reprimand Remus for knowingly sending a time sensitive letter via Aspin, your sadly unreliable ural owl, however, on the other hand you wanted to assure him that this was just an understanding and you’re pleased to be spending this time with someone so important to him. The two responses seemed to battle one another in your head, neither seeming close to topping the other, leaving you speechless as an unfortunate result. As a sort of default, you chose to excuse yourself under pretence of needing to put your things away with some urgency. You walked with considerable pace down the short hall to Remus’ room, you would make no compromise about sleeping in his room now that there were more people here. In your mind, when you were here Remus’ room was effectively your room as well, no one could convince you otherwise at all.

In the temporary sanctuary of Remus’ room, you tossed your bags down and plopped yourself on his bed. Resisting the temptation to wrap yourself in the sheets you laid on at this moment was a trial and a half. Keeping yourself in check for the moment you just let your mind ponder how you intended to address this all, how you were going to make your frustration sink away. After all, you felt that you were exactly allowed to be too mad, you were allowed to be mad to a extent that covered the foolish decision of relying heavily on Aspin and the notion that it was wise to keep you meeting Harry a surprise up until relatively recently. You would have been over the moon to meet him if it was just executed a little better; you hadn’t set yourself up for this to be a family break, it had been setup in your mind as a ‘I-haven’t-seen-you-in-four-months-which-is-four-months-too-long’ kind of break. Laying on the bed you made your conclusions and came to a final decision that you were willing to use; you intended to make your peace with this whole misunderstanding but at the same time you weren’t going to let Remus off the hook so easily.

Calm and composed, you left the room, your bags still laying where you had carelessly tossed them making it evident that your get-away was just an excuse to gather yourself. You approached the situation again, this time however it was in a different manner. The two teens were sat at the moderately sized oaken dining table while Remus was hidden away in the kitchen brewing tea. You sat yourself at the table with the pair, beginning half of your address. It had been partly scripted in your head but in all honesty most of it was just you winging it, after all this was sort of a learning curve for you. While it was yet to dawn on you, you were half of a relationship that was becoming quite serious which now obviously involved a kid of sorts. Never would it have occurred to you that if everything moved along as it was now there was a possibility that you could become somewhat of a maternal figure.

“Harry,” You said, shooting a glance to Hermione as a reminder that she wasn’t’ forgotten, “I’m sorry for earlier’s misunderstanding, you can probably guess that the message wasn’t set about this all”

You scanned his features for some degree of understanding, finding that they were relatively blank unfortunately. Trying to not let it interfere with your train of thought, you chalked it up to him processing this all. That concern put to bed for now, you continued.

“I actually think it’s delightful that I’m getting to spend the break with you. Both of you” hastily you had corrected yourself, trying to not exclude Hermione as both a gesture of kindness and a time saver. “I hope we don’t come across this problem again”

A beat of silence. You wait for some kind of response from Harry mainly, although you were more than accepting of one from Hermione. Your eyes searched his features again, this search yielding more than the last. Harry has pursed his lips slightly as his eye contact with you faltered occasionally. Finally, much to your relief, he responded.

“Yeah… It was kinda awkward” he admitted “but a break with you sounds good… I mean you’re the infamous (Y/N) that gets slipped into most of the letters I get”

A bashful kind of blush touched your cheeks, you didn’t really think about Remus mentioning you at all in letters, it made you feel like a giddy school-girl for a second or two. That giddiness dissipated as you were reminded that your primary connection to them as a teacher at Hogwarts was brought up.

“I never even realised that there was a class about ghosts and all that sort until he mentioned you were teaching it” Harry told you, leading Hermione to finally add her piece.

“That’s because you’re hardly observant, Harry” she quipped, a sort of proud smile on her lips as he gave her nudge for seemingly ‘embarrassing’ him.

“I’ve actually been considering taking ghoul studies next year, it would excellent if you were to teach me” Hermione went on, her enthusiasm of academia poking through. “Perhaps when you’re available we could discuss a small overview of the class. In preparation for term of course”

You couldn’t help but let out a little laugh, it seemed now that your frustration was hardly justified. It was beginning to appear as if a break with these two would be far better than you imagined; a notion which proved to soothe you somewhat. Your relief was only heightened by the edition of tea, your particular cup being placed in front of you on the table. For a second you admired it, the warm almond coloured drink served in a mug that acted as one of your many marks on the cottage, it was almost the epitome of ‘home’. Your eyes followed up the arm of the slender hand that placed the mug down, leading you up to that handsome face which snared your heart just as always. Remus wore his normal crooked smile, the smile that you’d daydream about on any given day. He moved to pull back the chair closest to you, taking a seat at the table to join you all. You better mood was clear to him, putting him at some ease now that he knew you weren’t out for blood just yet.

“I hope you lot are settling in” he said generally “, though it might take a little while to get used to be so close all the time”

It had escaped your mind that the cottage was anything but large. With the realisation came an onslaught of images, all centred around a distinct lack of privacy within the small home. You kept yourself from feeling pre-emptively disappointed, after all, it wasn’t as if you knew just how thick the walls were yet. Pushing through that, you wore a subtle smile on your lips, internally assuring yourself.

“I’m sure we’ll all do fine, sweetheart” you responded.

The casual addition of a pet-name almost felt wrong, as if you weren’t allowed to be affectionate with those two around. You were dead-set on getting over this one, you did not sign up from abstaining from even basic acts of affection. While you grappled with it, Remus made it quite obvious that he didn’t have much of an issue with small acts of affection in front of the teens, thoughtlessly placing his hand over your’s to hold it.

Harry made some sort of remark about it not being as bad as the common room, but honestly you weren’t totally listening. You found that it was becoming increasingly clear that despite it hardly being more than 16 weeks since you were last close with Remus, you had become a tad touch-starved and that simple hand touch had brought that all to the surface. Just for a moment or two the world became a fuzzy background noise and you could only focus on him. It took you a moment or two to slip back into reality and realise that you had missed out on a majority of whatever the conversation was now. Tuning in again, you try and catch up on the talk only to realise that the topic was Harry and Hermione’s impending exams. How they got to this topic was now beyond on you, but as a teacher who was trying desperately to distance themselves from school you decided to pardon yourself again.

“I’m going to make something to eat. Anyone else hungry?” You asked as you got up.

The response was a solid yes; that was besides Remus insisting that you didn’t have to which was quickly beat back with an unsubtle reminder that you weren’t a guest-guest. With that you excused yourself from the table and headed to the kitchen. You had no intention of making anything overly interesting, in fact you fully intended to just make sandwiches for them all and yourself. It was easy to dish out four cheese sandwiches on some of the thickest slices of bread you’ve ever come across. Although, as you were lovingly putting each sandwich onto a plate you found yourself wondering if this was what it was going to be like now. It was hard to imagine yourself in some sort of pseudo family setting however at the same time you liked the idea of it. You shook your head though; it was pointless to dive into that now. Instead you decided to just bring the sandwiches back through to the table where everyone was, your previous summer job as a waitress coming in very handy at the moment. The plates precariously balanced on your arms you came back through, as you slipped the plates in your hands off you announced that they were just simple cheese sandwiches. Everyone had their plate and you were just content.

Seeing as Harry and Hermione weren’t children there was no need to mind them all day, they could be left to occupy themselves; mainly with studying mind you. It was only fair that they spend at least the first day of the break studying since it was easy to assume that they we’re going to spend the majority is the Easter break doing anything but studying. Their focus meant you could have some time with Remus, which was a god send to be honest. Since the two teens had retreated to their currently shared room to revise without being much of a bother, you felt you more or less had the place to yourself. Because of such a notion you felt you could be a little more adventurous in your advances. The room was quiet and Remus was peacefully sat in his armchair, you had your chance. Carefully you approached him, perching on the arm of the chair as you hummed sweetly. He glanced up at you, a smile on his lips, reaching up to run the back of his hand across your cheek. You let out a little purr, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. The transition between chair-arm to lap was remarkably swift. Remus drew you close, you pulling your legs up in the meantime. You felt as if you fitted perfectly in his lap. Leaning against his shoulder you thought to mess around a little, pressing your lips against his neck, leading to a peppering of kisses. A low chuckle escaped and Remus let a hand run up your back, resting it at the top of your back. You moved yourself away for a second, your eyes met his, those hazel hues drawing you in again. It was as if muscle memory had kicked in and you moved in again, your lips met his. The kiss was tender and familiar, you had yearned for this, musing his lips in your private time.

Your kiss didn’t remain so tender, slowly passion seeped into it and hands became involved. It felt dangerous, you could hardly contain yourself right now. On any other occasion you could control yourself but it seemed that this was not any other occasion, your temptation to let it all happen right here right now was overwhelming. You rolled your hips to make a clear indication of what you were feeling and the low hum that Remus let out was a clear response that your feeling was reciprocated. He made an attempt at releasing you from you blouse, fiddling with the buttons, there was no apparent rush after all. No, it was now a slow process, teasing you with the relaxed pace. Your blouse was soon opened and you felt his rough hands on your bare skin, after that achingly slow process you felt it was only fair that you got to have your fun again. You motioned forward, intending to enter lip lock again, when out of the blue a shriek of laughter echoed throughout the small cottage.

It was as if in a second the spark had died and the reminder that you were far from alone here. The fact that it was now painfully clear that sound carried well here, and you couldn’t help but cringe at the idea that any careless noise could have been easily heard. Feeling that the moment had now passed you buttoned up your blouse and what now felt like embarrassment.

“I think we’ll need to be careful” You remarked quietly to Remus.

“It won’t be like this all week” he assured you, “they’ll be out soon enough. The countryside is beautiful in spring and I’m almost certain they’ll be out to see the Weasleys at some point”

You tried to take some comfort in his reassurances but the brat inside you demanded that you have time now. Fortunately, your inner brat was easily silenced and you simply nodded, taking in that assurance. You shifted yourself on his lap, taking up a more casual position in the stead of you intimate one.

“I suppose you’re right, and even then, I guess we could always make the most of the countryside” You said with a sly wink.

Remus let out a soft huff as he smiled, classic behaviour from you. He definitely trusted you to make the most of what you had, imagining you getting a little more adventurous now that you had the challenge of working around two teens. Apart of him actually looked forward to seeing what you would manage to put together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am struggling. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm still trying to find my footing with this. So bare with me, I know where I'm going with this but bare with me.


End file.
